villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Audrey II
|origin = Little Shop of Horrors |occupation = Carnivorous alien plant |skills = Intergalactic travel Protective outer skin Ability to deflect bullets Large vines Quick thinking Sight with no visible eyes Immunity to almost any conventional weaponry Telepathy Mind control Hearing with no visible ears Sprouting speaking buds Asexual reproduction |hobby = Singing. Eating humans. Bullying Seymour. |goals = Grow to full size, reproduce, consume the human race and take over Earth (original ending: succeeded; happy ending: failed). |crimes = Mass murder Destruction Attempted genocide |type of villain = Man-Eating Monster}} Audrey II, or Twoey for short, is a flytrap-like alien plant and the iconic main antagonist of the 1986 rock horror-comedy musical film Little Shop of Horrors, as well as the 1982 Off-Broadway musical of the same name. It is also the main antagonist of the TV show Little Shop. In the film, it was voiced by the late , who also played Mother Brain in Captain N: The Game Master. In the 2003 Broadway revival, it was voiced by , who also played Darkseid in Injustice 2. Personality Audrey II is a very cruel, greedy, uncaring, avaricious, manipulative and egotistical plant who relies on manipulating Seymour's desires to grow large enough to move around and eat humans on its own. Despite having no visible eyes or ears, it can still see and hear. When it goes to get to the telephone to call Audrey, it places the phone on the position of where the right ear on a human's face would be. Biography Origin According to the film's director, Audrey II hails from a distant planet "Past the stars, and beyond the Moon!" which is home to thousands of more carnivorous Plants akin to it. It came to planet Earth with the sole intentions of consuming humanity, and secondly to spread its seeds. In the theatrical ending, it explodes and becomes blue particles. This could mean it regenerated into tiny seeds upon death. It is confirmed when an Audrey II bud is seen at the climax. Audrey II came to Earth during a total solar eclipse and this could mean either its spaceship was orbiting Earth at the time, and it teleported down as a sapling from the ship, or that it could mean its mere presence was enough so that it could bend reality to its will. It ended up in the plant section of an exotic Asian florist and was sold to Seymour (despite the latter knowing the Plant definitely was not there before the eclipse) for just $1.95. ''Little Shop of Horrors'' Seymour Krelborn is a very poor man who works in a flower shop. One day, he finds a very inexplicable and strange flytrap being sold by a Chinese man and buys it for $1.95. He names the plant Audrey II, after the girl he loves, and puts it on display in the flower store, which causes business to soar. However, it soon starts wilting and while trying to feed it Seymour discovers that the only thing the plant eats is human blood. He starts feeding the plant his own blood through his fingers until it is human-sized and Seymour cannot afford to give anymore of his blood to it, at which point the plant starts talking and singing to Seymour demanding to be fed. Audrey II convinces Seymour to kill Orin Scrivello, the opprobrious and abusive dentist that the human Audrey is currently dating and feed him to it, which Seymour does, being spared having to actually murder him as the dentist accidentally inhales a lethal amount of his own laughing gas. Later at night, Mr. Mushnik, the owner of the plant shop reveals that he witnessed the body being chopped up and pulling out his revolver gun tries to turn Seymour into the police, but changes his mind and instead blackmails Seymour to leave town and hand over the fame and fortune that the plant promises, so that Mushnik becomes the new owner of the plant. Seymour reluctantly lures Mushnik into getting eaten by Audrey II to avoid getting shot at, and horridly watches a helpless Mushnik scream for mercy before getting swallowed whole. At this point, the now massive plant is making Seymour a famous celebrity, but he is tormented by the guilt of indirectly killing two people and refuses to feed any more humans to Audrey II. A deleted scene ("The Meek Shall Inherit") would have shown that Seymour decided that having Audrey II around is far worse than his previous life back when he was broke and poor. Seymour grabs an axe and considers axing Audrey II but withdraws plans when he starts worrying that Audrey (the human one) will not love him anymore if he does not continue to earn all of the fortune the plant can offer him. Audrey II then says that it is hungry again, and wants another meal. But Seymour demands it only eat meat that is not human-like beef, making the plant throw a temper tantrum but then tells Seymour that it will take it. While Seymour goes to the local butcher for ground round beef, Audrey II drags itself a little across the floor to reach the cash register. It gets a quarter from the cash register and uses it to use the telephone and use it to call Audrey and lure her into the shop. The film has two endings made each differing how Audrey II's fate goes on after this point. Only the "Seymour Triumphs" ending was shown back in theaters in 1986, but the "Audrey II Triumphs" ending earned its own theatrical release in a limited time event back in October 29, 2017 and October 31, 2017. Seymour Triumphs Ending In the released film, Seymour rescues Audrey from the mouth of the plant before she is fatally wounded, and takes her out of the shop into a back alley where he is confronted by a salesman who tells him he will be selling mini Audrey II pods across the country, and has the contracts to do so whether Seymour approves or not. It is at this point that Seymour realizes what Audrey II's true intentions were all along, and he confronts the monster in the flower shop, where it starts singing the song "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space" and also reveals that it is, in fact, an alien from outer space, it, along with its newly-flowered offspring torment Seymour as he unsuccessfully tries to destroy it. At the end of the song, the plant yanks a support beam causing the building to collapse on Seymour. Believing Seymour is dead, Audrey II laughs victoriously. But Seymour survives and while Audrey II's guard is down he pulls out an electrical cord and plugs it into one of the vines, electrocuting Audrey II and causing it to explode. But when Audrey and Seymour ran into their house, an Audrey II bud is seen in their flower garden and smiles at the camera. Audrey II Triumphs Ending After Audrey is attacked by Audrey II (reprise of "Suppertime"), Seymour rescues Audrey, who is seriously injured. Confessing to Audrey he fed Mushnik and Orin to Audrey II, Audrey requests Seymour to feed her to the plant and earn the success he deserves, before she dies in his arms (reprise of "Somewhere That's Green"). Seymour does so, but soon attempts to commit suicide, only to be stopped by a salesman, who offers to reproduce and sell Audrey II and presents him an Audrey II bud he had cut from the plant. He notices the bud from Audrey II grinning wickedly at him. Realizing Audrey II's intentions of world domination, Seymour rushes back to the store but before leaving the roof, he is warned by the salesman that his consent is unnecessary as plants are considered public domain, meaning Audrey II has to be destroyed. Returning to the shop, Seymour confronts and tries to kill the plant ("Mean Green Mother from Outer Space"), who tears down the shop, plucks Seymour out of the rubble, and eats him alive. It then spits out Seymour's damaged glasses and laughs victoriously. The three chorus girls appear in front of the American flag and tell how the Audrey II buds became a worldwide consumer craze, but soon, grew into an army of monstrous plants who take over the world ("Don't Feed the Plants"). Giant Audrey II plants are shown destroying cities, toppling buildings, and eating people. The U.S. Army attempt to fight the Audrey II buds as the final shot shows the plants ascending the Statue of Liberty. One bud then smashes through the film screen and cackles as the camera zooms into its mouth. Quotes Act 1 }} Act 2 }} Gallery Images Audrey II 7.jpg|Audrey II. Note the construction machinery which enables the puppet to move. Audrey II 3.jpg|Audrey II drags itself to the shop phone, dark thoughts encroaching its mind. Audrey II 4.jpg|Audrey II preparing to devour Audrey. Audrey II 8.jpg|Audrey II devours Seymour in the original intended ending of the film. This scene disturbed people so much that they demanded a happy ending be contrived. Audrey II 6.jpg|A massive Plant, even larger than the monster which devoured Seymour, ascends a train tracks in order to cause more chaos. Audrey II 2.jpg|Audrey II monstrously devours an entire train and everyone inside. Audrey II 9.jpg|A Plant smashes out of a building, having recently devoured everybody inside. Audrey II 10.jpg|Look out! It's Audrey II! Zap (1).jpg|Audrey II's death Audrey-bud.jpg|Audrey II "reborn" in the alternate ending. Videos Little Shop of Horrors Original Ending YouTube|SPOILER ALERT - Original Intended Ending of Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Little Shop Of Horrors (1986) Theatrical Ending|True Ending Finale-Don't feed the plants~Little shop of Horrors INSTRUMENTAL|right|Audrey II conquers the world theme. File:Suppertime 2003|The 2003 Broadway Edition of "Suppertime". Trivia *Sometimes, Orin Scrivello is seen as being the main antagonist, but this role belongs to the Plant because it had more ambitions than Orin and planned to destroy all humans. *The song "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space" received an Oscar nomination for Best Song, making it the first song of the Academy to contain profanity and be sung by a villain. *There is a theory out there that Audrey II is a manifestation of Seymour's dark side. **He is extremely jealous of Orin getting Audrey before he did, and with a little push from the Plant, Seymour literally kills the dentist. **Seymour's sin could be said to be envy, and the Plant encourages this, by making Seymour eliminate Mushnik from the scene when Seymour is beginning to get jealous of Mushnik running things. He primarily kills Mushnik to prevent his own arrest, but this is a secondary reason to killing Mushnik. **Seymour becomes a darker individual through prolonged exposure to the Plant, turning from a polite, cultured ruffian to an obnoxious jerk, repeatedly yelling at businessmen to get out of the store. He also is bordering on rude to Audrey at one point. *A debate has arisen over Audrey II's gender, based on its number "I'm Just a Mean Green Mother from Outer Space!" This led to fans believing it was ultimately female, while others say male. The female lead has said because of its new buds it "sprouts" at the climax. Others say that it is a compulsive liar so why should we believe it when it states its gender? However, the real answer for this lies in the song name - when it uses "I'm Just a Mean Green Mother" it actually refers to the insult "motherf**ker" and is not actually referring to its identity at all. *The original lyrics of the song Mean Green Mother From Outer Space have the lines: "Don't talk to me about ole King Kong, you think he's the worst, hah, well you're wrong!" and "Don't talk to me about Frankenstein, you think he's got a temper, well, he ain't got mine!" These lines are among the most infamous of the song, and are used in many stage adaptations, however, for an unknown reason, they never made it into the 1986 film. The reasons for this are unknown (although it is likely they were cut to save on screentime). *Given that Audrey II falls like a star to Earth, and that its coming heralds the destruction of humanity, and that it corrupts people to its wills, and that it literally poisons the minds of otherwise decent folk - all this means Audrey II was most likely based off the phenomenon of the so-called "Star Wormwood" from the Bible's Book of Revelations. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mascots Category:Successful Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Self-Aware Category:Starvers Category:One-Man Army Category:Genderless Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Giant Category:Elementals Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Deceased Category:Predator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Brutes Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Theatrical Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Parents Category:Psychics Category:Genocidal Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Totalitarians Category:Amoral Category:Parody/Homage Category:Revived